An oxygen concentrator is a device that is used by a patient to treat conditions such as emphysema and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). The concentrated oxygen or O2 helps oxygen patients receive the level of oxygen their body needs. Such oxygen concentrators are often used in a home environment or other environment, such as a nursing home, where loud noises can be undesirable.
The loud noise generation in the patient environment of an oxygen concentrator is downside as it can annoy or distract the patient or others in the environment. A typical oxygen concentrator includes an air compressor, which generates a loud noise as it intakes air and this typically constitutes a great amount of the unit noise level. The air compressor uses a single air expansion chamber that often does not provide sufficient noise suppression.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved devices that are configured to muffle air that enters an air compressor such as for use in medical environments.